


Faire de la Fièvre

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Illnesses, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Chizuru est absent et Souji est chargé de s'occuper de leur fille malade.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 1





	Faire de la Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running a Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339544) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Souji câline son petit corps, plutôt frénétiquement, comme il est frais d’idées de ce qu’il pourrait faire pour apaiser sa maladie.

Voir ses deux ans de maladie lui brise le cœur, c’est vraiment le cas. Il n’apprécie guère quand un membre de sa famille souffre, peu importe la raison. Il se sent inutile, c’est un foutu épéiste, il est responsable de leur protection, et cela implique de s’assurer qu’ils ne souffrent pas.

Sans parler, quand il s’agit de sa jeune fille, il a souvent du mal à comprendre et à répondre à ses besoins, car il n’a jamais vraiment été responsable d’un enfant et ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Quand elle est dans un tel état fragile, que l’échec devient encore plus flagrant. Elle a eu du mal à dormir à la suite de la routine Chizuru était si catégorique pour l’adapter à, et ellea été dans le besoin, vouloir câlins toute la journée, pleurer quand il quitte sa ligne de mire.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi les gens tombent malades, mais sa femme formée médicalement a expliqué que c’était dû à des créatures invisibles qui ont envahi son corps et asservi leurs organes. Tout cela semblait terriblement dramatique, donc il n’est pas confiant dans cette explication, mais en raison de ses propres expériences de déconnexion à son existence physique, il pourrait avoir une certaine vérité à elle.

En parlant de, sa femme est à une cité, trois villes ailleurs, le troc de leurs légumes, la collecte d’informations sur l’état du royaume et l’empilement sur les nécessités qu’ils ne pouvaient pas produire eux-mêmes. Elle a souvent prêté son aide aux villageois qui vivaient le plus près de leur ferme en remplissant les commandes et en aidant à la comptabilité.

En raison de sa nature en tant qu’homme recherché, un ennemi de la cour, elle est responsable de chaque interaction à l’extérieur serait, et le suis laissé seul, en essayant de travailler sur la façon de consoler leur fille. Le voyage de Chizuru a été suffisant pour lui faire sentir mal à l’aise, car elle avait un penchant pour se mettre en difficulté, ajouté à son stress actuel au sujet de leur bébé, et il semblait qu’il perd des années de sa vie.

Il lui avait déjà donné le dosage de quatreheuresautoriséde la médecine, comme indiqué par sa femme avant de partir, il lui avait déjà donné un bain tiède, il a chauffé avec beaucoup de difficulté, tressé ses cheveux, lui a donné de latisane, qu’elle a rapidement craché sur son visage, et lui a lu plusieurs histoires pour essayer de garder son calme.

Jusqu’à présent, rien n’a fonctionné.

Maintenant, il essayait de la chanter pour dormir, et il avait un lancer terrible, mais il devenait plutôt désespéré. Il envisage même de danser maladroitement si cela aiderait d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Enfin, _enfin,_ elle semblait commencer à se fatiguer et à s’asséner dans ses bras. Il le regardait encore même après qu’elle se soit endormie en s’agrippant à sa chemise, blotti dans sa poitrine et respirant abondamment pendant qu’elle rêvait.

Il la posa doucement au futon et la couvrait bien, pour éviter le brouillon frais qui venait du sol de leur maison.

« Pourquoi tu fais cela à ton père ? » Il a demandé à la jeune fille, qui, bien sûr, n’a pas répondu. « S’ll te plaît, la prochaine fois, attends que ta mère tombe malade. »

Il devrait être vers midi. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, brillait de mille feux et le rendu terriblement somnolent et étourdi. Souji s’étend sur son propre futon, à côté de sa fille, et se couvre, car c’était une journée froide.

Ses lèvres semblent être ébréchées ainsi. Peut-être qu’il devrait boire de l’eau, mais il se sentait tellement fatigué que l’idée d’en sortir était absolument épuisée.

Soudain, un éternuement tonitruant éclate par le nez.

 _Merde_.


End file.
